


you really wanna know how i got it like that ('cause i got a cute face and my booty so fat)

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lancelot Week Day 4: Free Day, M/M, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: callipygian:having beautiful shaped buttocks— or —Lotor really enjoys his boyfriend’s buttocks, much to Lance’s embarrassment.~~Lancelot Week Day 4: Free Day





	you really wanna know how i got it like that ('cause i got a cute face and my booty so fat)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting so many different stories. I wish I could just hyperfocus on one (1) ;u;
> 
> Anyways, I had fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

When Lotor came home to a Lance in nothing but the white, silk boxer briefs that hugged his ass and a light blue crop top with a simple golden crown printed on the left side of his chest, he felt like his long day was worth it.

“Welcome home,” Lance greeted as he got up from the couch, languidly making his way to Lotor, who was still at the front door. A soft smile was on his lips when he finally reached his boyfriend, swooping in for a chaste kiss. At least, that’s what he had in mind, but Lotor seemed to disagree.

Lance placed his hands against Lotor’s chest, curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt as Lotor dragged on the kiss, snaking an arm around his waist to press their bodies together. It wasn’t until he felt a hand travel down his back and rest on the swell of his butt that he broke the kiss, much to Lotor’s disapproval with the way he was trying to initiate another one.

“Calm down. You act like it’s been years since you kissed me,” Lance teased as he pressed a finger against Lotor’s lips, stopping his advances. So focused on the amber eyes staring at him pleadingly, he didn’t take notice of the hands sneakily making their way to rest upon his clothed ass, fingers splayed against the underwear.

“The last time I kissed you was this  _ morning _ ,” Lotor whined dramatically, taking pride in the way Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, obviously amused. “That might not be long to you, but to me it feels like years.”

“You’re so overdrama— _ ah!”  _ Lance squeaked as he felt his ass properly groped, interrupting whatever he was saying. He recovered quickly, though, giving a harsh smack to Lotor’s, who was smirking smugly despite the daggers Lance was shooting at him, bicep.  _ “Lotor!”  _ He hissed in a scandalized voice, but his rosy cheeks and ears gave him away. Despite the fact that they’ve been dating for over half a year now, Lance still wasn’t use to his boyfriend’s adoration of his body outside of the bedroom.

“You know I can’t resist your cute butt. Especially when you wear  _ these,”  _ Lotor purred as he gently tugged at the waistband of Lance’s boxer briefs before letting it snap against the caramel skin that was much lighter than his own dark brown skin. He watched as his honest words made Lance’s blush reach the nape of his neck and squirm in his hold.

“Maybe I should take them off then,” Lance countered instinctively. A moment of silence passed as his words sunk in, making him groan and scramble to fix what he said. It wasn’t easy with Lotor looking at him with a mixture of mirth and lust. “I-I me-mean— I didn’t— _ Just shut up and let me go!”  _ Lance was as red as a fire truck by the time Lotor finally let him go with one last squeeze of his cheeks and a quick kiss to his nose.

Lotor watched as Lance walked briskly back to their couch with a pout on his lips. He tried— _ he really did _ —not to stare at his boyfriend’s ass, but it proved to be difficult as Lance’s hips involuntarily swayed with each step, hypnotizing Lotor. Wetting his lips, Lotor managed to break out of his trance when he saw dark blue eyes glaring disapprovingly at him. Running a nervous hand through his white, long hair, he shot Lance a sheepish smile before finally stepping further into their shared apartment, entering their kitchen to set his keys on top of the counter.

“Have you ate dinner yet?” Lotor asked, shuffling over to their fridge and pulling it open to peer inside, frowning at their lack of choices. They were going to have to go grocery shopping soon.

“No, I was waiting for you to come home,” Lance confessed, oblivious to the lovesick glance Lotor threw at him as he mindlessly watched TV. “What are you craving tonight? I was thinking… pizza?”

“Well,” Lotor began as he closed the refrigerator. “I was thinking something more on the line of  _ peaches,  _ but pizza works, too.” It didn’t take long for a pillow to slice through the air at an alarming speed before knocking into the side of Lotor’s face, catching him off guard. He yelped as the pillow fell to the ground, turning his attention to Lance, who was standing on his feet now and was still in his post-throw position. Lotor took notice of the small sliver of tummy exposed to him, but didn’t comment. Lance was already embarrassed enough about the peach comment, after all.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Lance stated, crossing his arms defiantly. Of course, the threat was empty since it was something they threw around often when the other did something “unacceptable” in their eyes. Despite Lance obviously lying, Lotor still closed the distance between them quickly, wrapping Lance up in his embrace.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Lotor apologized, using one hand to gently pet at the brunet’s hair while his other was still wrapped around the smaller man.

“No, you’re not,” Lance protested, voice muffled by Lotor’s chest.

“You’re right,” Lotor agreed after a moment of silence. The hand that wasn’t petting Lance’s hair was making it’s way back to one of Lotor’s all-time favorite spot as he continued to talk. “I’m  _ not  _ sorry that you have an ass that I just can’t get enough of. And I’m  _ not  _ sorry for how much adoration I show for it because you deserve every last ounce.”

“...Lotor.”

“Hmm?”

“Where is your hand?” Lance asked.

“Running through your hair,” Lotor explained.

_ “Your other hand.” _

“Where it belongs,” Lotor sing-songed before groping Lance’s right butt cheek. The moment Lance separated from his chest to, no doubt, snap at him, Lotor brought their lips together in a lazy kiss, feeling Lance relax in his hold. Their lips moved against each other slowly, parting languidly to let their tongues slide across one another, mixing their saliva. All the while, Lotor gently massaged Lance’s ass, his other hand leaving soft, brown locks to join its partner, making Lance mewl into their kiss and lean into Lotor’s hands, fueling his actions.

The moment his fingers teased at Lance’s waistband, hands itching to slip underneath and actually  _ feel  _ Lance’s skin, he broke their kiss with labored breathing, confusing Lotor. They stood there in silence as Lotor watched the desire slowly fade from Lance’s clouded gaze, but not all the way. There was still a spark of lust within them when Lance mentioned ordering the pizza.

“Still pizza?” Lotor asked as Lance reached towards the couch for his phone. “Are you sure you don’t want  _ something else  _ that starts with a p?” Lance ignored him as he dialed the pizza shop’s phone number, placing it against his ear to listen to it ring. He had settled with not receiving an answer when Lance glanced at him from underneath his lashes.

“Maybe we can  _ both  _ have something else that starts with a p after dinner?” Lance suggested, followed by a seductive lip bite. “It can be our  _ dessert.  _ Sounds good?” He finished with a flutter of his eyelashes.

_ You little minx,  _ Lotor thought with a slack jaw. Before he could respond, Lance was motioning for him to keep quiet before gesturing to his phone. As he began to order, Lotor decided to cause a little trouble as payback for Lance’s teasing, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxer briefs and cupping the round globes, enjoying the way they fit perfectly in his hands. While Lance didn’t have an  _ outstanding  _ ass, it still wasn’t something to scoff at. It worked for Lotor, and that was all that mattered in the end.

“Can you add t-those cinnamon twists, too?” Lance requested, only stuttering slightly, much to Lotor’s disappointment. His boyfriend was keeping it together more than he liked. It was time to take things a step further. “Yes, I’d like the white icin— _ guh!”  _ Lance’s voice rose in pitch, becoming squeaky and embarrassed, as he felt Lotor boldly spread his cheeks. As if that wasn’t enough, he felt lips brush against his free ear, white hair falling in his view, before whispering hotly,  _ “Why don’t we use our own white icing, hm?” _

Lance dug his teeth into his bottom lip painfully, suppressing the moan building in his chest, begging to be released. Blood rushed back into his bottom lip when he released it to speak once more, voice slightly husky as he stumbled over his words. “U-Uh, yeah. Yeah, delivery w-would be good,” Lance reassured. “Thirty minutes? T-That’s more than okay!” Another pause. “Okay, th-thank you! Buh-bye.”

The moment Lance ended the call and tossed his phone back onto the couch, he was dragging Lotor’s face to his own, smashing their lips together and making his boyfriend chuckle in their kiss. They broke apart as fast as they came together, leaving Lance to pepper kisses along Lotor’s dark skin, constantly pressing chaste kisses that ended with a soft  _ smack  _ to his lips in between.

“We’ve got thirty minutes,” Lance mumbled against wet lips.

“Lance, weren’t you taught to  _ not  _ eat your dessert before your dinner?” Lotor playfully chastised with a smirk, thumb slowly dragging across Lance’s entrance as he kept his cheeks spread, teasingly adding pressure, but never entering, leaving Lance to growl in frustration.

“If we sample  _ now _ , I can promise a  _ night full  _ of dessert after dinner,” Lance whispered, rocking against the thumb that was just resting against his entrance. He licked his lips slowly before begging,  _ “Please, Lotor.” _

Lotor didn’t need to be told twice, hands sliding out of his boyfriend’s underwear to quickly tug them off, watching Lance kick them off the rest of the way. He wasted no time in getting them situated on their couch—Lance boxed underneath him—since their bedroom never seemed as far away as it did in that moment.

(Needless to say, Lotor managed to  _ sample his dessert  _ with a side of  _ white icing  _ before their doorbell rang. And after dinner, Lance had  _ more _ than just a  _ cinnamon twist coated in icing. _ )


End file.
